Die Hauptattraktion
Die Hauptattraktion ist die 24. Folge der fünften Staffel von My Little Pony – Freundschaft ist Magie. Eine alte Freundin von Applejack ist ein berühmter Popstar geworden, doch Applejack fürchtet, dass deren Manager nicht ihre besten Interessen im Sinn hat. Inhalt Gute Nachrichten In Ponyville laufen die Vorbereitungen für das Helfende Hufe Musikfestival und die Mane 6 packen tatkräftig mit an. Dank Pinkies Kontakten konnte man viele Musiker gewinnen. Da taucht Pinkie mit Neuigkeiten auf die einem die Mähne zu Berge stehen lassen. Nach langen Verhandlungen ist es ihr gelungen den größten Pony Popstar Equestrias als Hauptattraktion fürs Festival zu besorgen. Nein nicht Sapphire Shores sondern die einzigartige Countess Coloratura. Von der Applejack noch nie was gehört hat. Worüber alle fassungslos sind und Pinkies Mähne zu Berge steht. Countess wer? Tatsächlich hat Applejack noch nie was von einer Countess Coloratura gehört. Dafür kannte sie als kleines Fohlen mal eine andere Coloratura und findet den Gedanken das es ein und die selbe Person sein könnte ziemlich witzig. Glaubt aber nicht das es so ist. Den ihre alte bekannt war keine ehrwürdige Countess. Da fragt Pinkie mal ob sich Applejack noch an den Schönheitsfleck ihrer alten Freundin erinnert. Kann sie, Bunte Noten die im Licht schimmern. Darauf legt Pinkie ein Foto von einem Fleck vor auf den die Beschreibung passt und von Applejack wiedererkannt wird. Ergo ist es ein und das selbe Pony. Was Pinkie nicht glauben kann. Sie musste durch viele Reifen springen um die anspruchsvolle Countess für das Festival zu gewinnen. Was wiederum Applejack nicht glaubt. Rarity kann es nachvollziehen, Künstlerinnen brauchen gewisse Notwendigkeiten um ihr bestes zu geben. Was Applejack für ein Missverständnis hält, den ihre Freundin Rara war so bodenständig wie sie. Wieder herrscht allgemeine Fassungslosigkeit über diesen Namen. Applejack erklärt das selbst der Name für ihre Freundin zu ausgefallen war also gab sie ihr den Spitznamen Rara. Applejack und Rara Applejack erinnert sich daran wie sie Coloratura im Freundschaftscamp kennen lernte und mit ihr viel Spaß hatte. Zusammen gewannen sie eine Camp-Talentwettbewerb mit einem selbst geschriebenen Lied beim dem Rara zeigte was sie drauf hat. Nach dem Camp haben sie den Kontakt verloren. Applejack weiß nur das ihre Freundin immer nach Mähnhattan wollte um groß raus zu kommen. Sie kann nicht glauben das aus Rara eine anspruchsvolle Diva geworden ist. Die Ankunft der Countess Die pompöse Ankunft der Countess belehrt sie eines besseren. Applejack traut ihren Augen nicht, will aber trotzdem ihre alte Freundin begrüßen. Doch die Braucht einen Moment um sich zu erinnern. Aber da flüstert Svengallop, Raras Manager ihr etwas ein und statt Geplauder über die alten Zeiten gibt sie Applejack eine Hufsie, eine Art Stempelküsschen, auf die Backe und geht. Der Manager Nach dem die Fans abgefertigt sind gratuliert Sven zu dem gelungen auftritt auch wen er, seiner Meinung nach, durch das staubige Farmerpony Applejack getrübt wurde und fast es nicht das Rara sie wirklich kennt. Er macht ihr klar das sie nur durch ihn alles erreicht hat was sie wollte. Darauf prüfte er ob auch alle anspruchsvollen Forderungen der Countess erfüllt wurden. Als er feststellt dass das bewerkstelligt wurde schickt er Rara zur Probe. Applejack versteht die Welt nicht mehr. Den die Rara die sie kennt hätte sich nicht hinter einem Schleier versteckt und Stempelküsschen verteilt. Oder sonstigen Superstarkram gemacht. Rartiy versucht Applejack beizustehen, es kann eben schwer sein zu sehen wie sich Freunde verändern. Aber wen Applejack die Countess erst mal singen hört wird sie es nicht glauben. Die Probe Die Probe wird ein Spektakel wie aus dem Lehrbuch für Popstars, das Svengelop entworfen hat. Der schöne Schein Rarity hat nicht zu viel versprochen. Applejack kann es nicht glauben. Als Svengellop Rara zum Auftritt gratuliert fällt Applejack auf das er ihr nicht wirklich Komplimente macht sondern sich selbst für das Klimbrim beweihräuchert. Rartiy sieht das anders. All dies zu erschaffen ist harte Arbeit und die Countess wäre nichts ohne Brimborium. Was Applejack nicht schlecht fände. Jetzt würde sich Rara am liebsten in ihrem Trailer ausruhen doch steht eine Autogrammstunde mit Schülern an. Svengallop bietet an die Stunde abzusagen Aber Rara besteht darauf. Für Applejack ein kleiner Hoffnungsschimmer. Doch Sven missfällt es. Ansprüche Bei der Autogrammstunde verkündet sie das es eine Wettbewerb geben wird bei dem man die Chance erhält mit ihr auf der Bühne zu stehen. Applejack freut sich schon ihre alte Freundin wieder zu erkennen. Da bekommt sie mit wie Svengallop von Pinkie Pie fünfhundert geschälte und entkernte Äpfel für sich fordert oder er sagt den Auftritt der Countess ab. Und sie sollen schon in Vierundzwanzig Stunden da sein. Applejack beschließt mal mit Rara zu reden. Der große Krach Als Applejack mit Rara darüber reden will kann sie nicht glauben das Sven sie nur Ausnutzt und denkt das Applejack eifersüchtig auf sie ist. Die Freundinnen zerstreiten sich wobei Rara Klar stellt das ihr Name Countess Coloratur ist. Wenig Später hilft Applejack Pinkie mit den geforderten Äpfeln. Dabei regt sie sich auf das Sven ihre Freundin zu seinem Vorteil manipuliert und hat eine Idee. Auf frischer Tat Applejack kann Coloratura davon überzeugen ihr eine Chance zu geben zu Beweisen ob Svengallop wirklich nur das Beste für sie will. Kurz darauf erzählt Rara Sven sich überlegt zu haben den Schülerponywettbewerb abzusagen. Worüber er sich riesig freut den diese Wettbewerbe erscheinen ihm nicht förderlich für das Image das er ihr gab. Sofort will er mit Pinkie Pie darüber reden. Darauf hat Applejack nur gewartet und gibt Twilight ein Zeichen. Hinter der Bühne. droht Sven wieder Pinkie, entweder wird der Wettbewerb abgesagt oder die Countess tritt nicht auf. Er merkt nicht das Twilight dieses Gespräch heimlich magisch aufzeichnet. Kaum ist Sven wieder bei der Countess Spielt Twilight die Aufzeichnung ab und Rara konfrontiert ihn mit seien miesen Methoden. Ihren Namen zu benutzen um zu bekommen was er will. Was sie keine Sekunde länger duldet. Es kommt zum Bruch zwischen den beiden und Svengallop verschwindet. Backstage Allerdings hat sich Sven immer um alle Vorbereitungen gekümmert und Rara befürchtet nun kurz davor das der Auftritt ein Reinfall wird. Doch Applejack macht ihr Mut und erklärt das Sven sie nur zur Countess machte und ihr Freundschaft weiß machte um die Vorteile eines Stars zu genießen. Aber das schönste an Freundschaft ist zu sehen das die Freundin einfach sie selbst sein kann. Und wen Rara einfach sie selbst ist, Ist sie der hellste Stern den Applejack je hat leuchten sehen. Die Wahre Coloratura Twilight begrüßt alle Gäste zum Helfenden Hufe Musikfestival und präsentiert zum Auftakt Countess Coloratura, die ganz bescheiden nur einen Flügel hat und sich schlicht Rara nennt. Nun will sie einen Song spielen den das Publikum schon kennt aber nun ganz anderes ist da er jetzt klingt, wie sie wirklich ist. Der Song handelt davon das man einfach man selbst sein sollte. Rara liefert die Show ihres Lebens und das Publikum tobt. Equestria, the Land I Love Als sie fertig ist erklärt Rara das sie bei ihrer Ankunft fast vergessen hat wer sie wirklich ist. Aber dann hat eine alte Freundin sie daran erinnert worum es bei Freundschaft wirklich geht. Diese riet ihr sich endlich wieder selbst treu zu sein und würde damit nicht falsch liegen. Also hat Rara noch eine Überraschung für ihre Freundin. Darauf ruft sie den Schönheitsfleckenklub auf die Bühne. Zusammen geben sie Equestria, the Land I Love zum besten. In dessen Verlauf Rara auch Applejack auf die Bühne bittet. Wo sie sich ohne Worte Verstehen und einfach ihre Freundschaft genießen. Anspielungen (Anmerkung: Z= Zeitpunkt. Es wird der Moment angegeben an dem die Anspielung eintritt.) *Z. 00:34/03:53: Spikes Comicheft ist eine Parodie auf die Archi-Comics mit Ponyversionen von Archie Andrews und Jughead Jones auf dem Cover. Etwas später hat ein Fohlen das selbe Heft in den Hufen. *Z. 04:46: Countess Coloraturas auftritt in einer Bronzekapsel getragen von ihren Backroundtänzern spiegelt den Auftritt von Lady Gaga bei den 53 Grammys. Sie lies sich allerdings in einem Ei tragen. *Z. 05:02: Countess Coloratura hat die selbe Hochpferdeschwanzfrisur wie Madonna auf ihrer Blond Ambition World Tour 1990. *Z. 06:06: Svengallop ist im Charakter und Namen angelehnt an die Figur Svengali aus der Novelle Trilby ''von 1894. Der auch die Titelfigur zu einer berühmten Sängerin macht um sie auszubeuten. *Z. 07:10: Als Pinkie einen Strohhalm aus ihrer Mähne zeiht erklingt ein Vers aus der Oper ''Carmen im Hintergurnd. *Z. 09:00: Das Einhorn das bei der Probe den Klang von Coluraturas Stimme magisch justiert ist die Ponyversion des Popstars Prince. Galerie Navboxen en:The Mane Attraction Kategorie:Fünfte Staffel